


But Daddy!

by kelex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mafiaverse AU, Will likes pretty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal comes home from work, and his little princess isn't where he's supposed to be.  Porn ensues.  (Note:  NSFW Photo Inspiration Included)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Daddy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JawnsJumper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/gifts).



> In deference to those who might be around other people, the picture will be linked at the end of the fic. Definitely NSFW, male nudity (solo)

"But Daddy, I've been a good little princess," Will whined softly. Hannibal was sitting on the edge of the sofa, undressed from the waist down, the tailored dress shirt parting like curtains to showcase his cock. 

"But you weren't home when I got here," chastised Hannibal. "Daddy had to handle matters himself." Which explained the nudity. 

"So let me make it up to you," Will answered, dragging the pointy manicure over Hannibal's bare thighs before wrapping cool fingers around his cock. 

Hannibal leaned back, his chest and cock thrust forward for Will's delight. 

With one hand, Will kept a slow, steady stroke on Hannibal’s cock, and the other dragged his fingernails over Hannibal's chest. The points pulled the silk shirt in long bunches, and when he scratched a nipple, Hannibal moaned softly. 

Encouraged by the moans, Will's hand moved harder on Hannibal’s cock while his mouth bit pebbled nipples through the silk shirt. Wet fabric went transparent as his tongue licked at the hard nubs. Hannibal's arms were trembling as he stayed reclined back, the veins standing out against his skin. 

The orgasm was fast and hard, and it splattered all over Will's peach négligée. "Welcome home, Daddy. Fuck me."

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=6f1axi)  
> 


End file.
